Ash's Answer
by HiddenPokemonTrainer
Summary: It's about Ash's love choice between the girls who like him.
1. Chapter 1

Ash, May, and Dawn were all lying on the ground hanging out together as they all were best friends. They looked at the clouds which some looked like Pikachu, Piplup, and Torchic.

It began to rain and they all went to a cabin nearby to dry all their clothes. The cabin had three beds, two bathrooms with a shower, a couch, and a television. They all began to dry off and began to talk.

Ash: It seems were stuck in here for the day. What should we do?

May: I think it's best to watch TV since the rain seems to be getting more violent.

Dawn: I agree with May about this idea.

(Both had liked Ash and both of them know each other do they been hanging out with Ash for that reason and that they get along well plus they were his past traveling companions, they had never fought about it and Ash didn't know they liked him so they were pretty much friends. Both wanted to admit they like Ash, and both believe this was the best time to tell him.)

They knew what to do Dawn went first a whispered what she wanted to tell him for a long time and May did the same.

Ash didn't know what to say after what he heard he was oblivious to the word love and etc. due to him paying more attention to his training than for what love is.

Ash asked them what love is, May replied first to his question.

May: Love is when you have someone you look up to more than a friend, someone who would always be there for you and care for you as if they meant the world to you.

Dawn: Love is also when you take care of the person you care for and when they are in dire need.

Ash: So you guys are in love with me for what exact reason?

May, Dawn: We both fell in love with you while we were traveling with you in our regions and we wanted to hang out with you more to show that we love you.

Ash: So is that so-.

Ash gets cut off as they hear a knock on the door; he answered it and saw it was Misty. To which Misty looked up and saw Ash and started blushing and was trying to hide the blush.

Ash invited her in to sit with him, May, and Dawn. To which she thoughts she had alone time with Ash turned out to be the opposite of what she thought of was a dream.

She was took into care by Ash to get her to dry off as this was done they began to talk.

Ash: Why were you outside in the forest Misty?

Misty: I was at this lake close by and it started to rain so I ran as fast as I could and ended up seeing a cabin with lights on, which turned out to have you.

Ash: Misty I have something to ask you.

Misty: You can ask me anything Ash

Ash: Misty is you in love with me?

Misty: (Blushing) …I…. kind of…. Do like you… romantically Ash…. You remember the day we left to have our own duties to attend to such as me being Cerulean City Gym Leader.

Ash: Yes, I remember continue please.

Misty: Well when you left me I felt like I was going to cry, but I held back because there was nothing to be done about it.

Ash: Ok that's all I want to know for right now by the way before I go back to May and Dawn. Did you think it was just me and you in this cabin together?

Misty: (Blushing again.) No, not at all Ash, you can go back to May and Dawn now.

Ash: Ok talk to you later and you should go wash up your clothes got a little dirty.

Misty: I will do that and thank you Ash for your help.

After two hours of silence it was 7:30 and Ash cooked for them being the gentlemen in their eyes as he is.

He cooked them ramen that he brought with him and they began to eat.

After dinner they all went to bed. They remembered that they only had three beds and asked Misty to sleep with May since they only had three beds.

The next day Ash awoken to a bright sunny day and began to wash up and wait for May and the other's to wake up. May was the first to awoke and washed up quickly to get alone time with Ash as much as she could.

While she was with Ash she began to go closer to him until she accidentally kissed Ash on the lips. Ash didn't know what happened, but Ash found it soothing and closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

They ended the kiss to take a breath. What was the most satisfying part of their lives so far has just happened. May accomplish something that neither of which the other two girls did, which was kiss "their man."

There was silence in the room till Dawn arrived after her shower and sat beside Ash watching TV with them. Then the rain stopped outside and all the rain was absorbed by the ground.

They all went outside and went to the lake Misty mentioned and they all went swimming thanks to them bringing a bathing suit just in case. As they look down underwater they saw many different kinds of Pokemon swimming with them.

They all were splashing water against Ash and all had fun with Ash and they decided to go back to the city after they were done swimming.

When they finished swimming they all went to the city closest to their location which was Olivine City, they all made a room with four beds that the Pokemon center luckily had.

They put their bag full of clothes down and the girl all began to have fun walking around the Pokemon Center without Ash.

Ash went to the Olivine City Gym to see if Jasmine was still the gym leader of the City. She went to the gym and she wasn't there, then he went to the lighthouse and greeted Jasmine and gave her a hug for the time when they first met.

Jasmine was surprised and asked why he was here. His answer was that he was in town and wanted to see her and then leave.

Ash came back to the Pokemon center to go back to see the girls, but was instead founded the girls and was hugged by all three of the girls.

May whispered Ash to go to the park in Olivine at 5:00 and what they did during the wait was watching TV and looking at the time.

When she looked at the time she left to go to the park, and so did Ash, and Misty and Dawn were having a girl date together talking about their lives and what were they doing.

May and Ash were spending quality time together in the park. They both sat on the bench talking to each other about what happened earlier.

Ash: Why did you kiss me earlier?

May: It was on accident and I didn't know that I was getting too close.

Ash: Ok.

May: I got a question for you myself. Did you enjoy the kiss?

Ash: Well, I did enjoy it; it was actually very soothing to me.

May: I can tell you that when we met I kind of like you, as you can see I thought you were a very nice guy and what I thought was true. Every time I heard something at night I always went to you because I had loved you.

Ash: Why you didn't tell me this earlier.

May: I was scared that you would reject me and never like me in the same way.

Ash: Is that so well… I decided to make a choice between you three girls.

May: Ok I enjoyed our talk and hope you pick the right one you love.

Ash: Thank you May, I enjoyed the talk to.

Then suddenly Ash kissed May, to which Jasmine seen and was shocked because for an unknown reason she kind of liked Ash, but she didn't have the heart to tell him and she held her hand at her heart and ran away.

After the "friendly date" they both were tired and Ash helped her go to Pokemon Center, but it was far away, then Jasmine appears and offered them to go to bed at the gym and tell the friends with them if they had any with them that they slept at the gym.

Because Jasmine told them that they had two extra bedrooms in the gym. Ash called Misty to tell them that they are at the Olivine City Gym. Misty told Dawn the current news then turned the videophone off and then all of them went to sleep. Jasmine got into peaceful sleep knowing she did something right.

I would like to thank you guys for how many people for reading my stories Ash's Choice reached 8,000+ views and Ash and May's Journey through Hoenn Together got over 7000+ views. Without you guys I would of never have so many views on my stories. Thank you all for you guys wonderful help over the months. I really appreciate it.

That's the end of another side story of mine that I thought up of I just hope you like it. See you later!

HiddenPokemonTrainer


	2. Chapter 2

Ash wakes up to a brand new day and walks out the room to see Jasmine and as they both walked together to a safer spot to talk, so they don't awake May.

Ash: Morning, Jasmine.

Jasmine: Morning, Ash.

Ash: It was pretty generous of you to let us stay with you; you get my honest thanks for keeping us here for the night.

Ash gives Jasmine a hug to which she blushes and accepts the embrace.

Ash: So how's the gym coming along?

Jasmine: Well, ever since you guys left a few years back it's been kind of lonely, I guess people are a little tired of the Johto League. The reason I say that is because I overheard some trainers talk about the Hoenn League and took a boat from Johto to Hoenn.

Ash: Well, let us be the one to cure your loneliness, I'd do anything to help a friend like you.

Jasmine: (Blushing and trying to hide it.) Thank you, Ash.

Ash: You're welcome as always Jasmine.

The two hugged each other and walked back to what they were going to do for their today's tasks.

Ash checked on May to see if she has woken up, she was awake, but was day dreaming.

(May's Dream)

In her dream she was a princess in a castle being hold captive of Drew (Because he wanted her to be his Queen, but she didn't want that.) and her prince was none other than Ash as he came to save her. Ash and Drew had a sword fight and the one who won was Ash, due to his bravery and talent at swordsmanship.

Ash got her back and the two kissed and lived happily ever after.

(Back to Reality)

She was knocked out of her dream when she saw Ash close up to her as she started to blush at the sight of his presence. To which Ash grabbed her by the hand to help her around the gym, Jasmine told him the showers were close by and he took May to the shower and brought her clothes.

After the shower they all had breakfast Jasmine cooked for them for being her guests, due to being lonely all the time she finally had someone she could talk to.

Last time she ever talked to Ash was way before they came there was in Sinnoh and she really missed the Raven haired boy since then.

Both Jasmine and May hesitate to talk to Ash, because they didn't wish to mess up their friendship at the current moment. It was a very silent breakfast until Ash broke the silence.

Ash: This is really great breakfast you cooked for us Jasmine, thank you.

Jasmine: That's sweet to say Ash, thank you.

After breakfast May and Ash left the Gym to go meet Misty and Dawn, Ash told Jasmine she can come with them if she wants, and she accepts. The group of five all went for the beach for today, but before they went to the beach, they all had to buy new swimming equipment to wear.

It took an hour for them to decide on the perfect swim suits and some tanning chairs.

They arrived at the beach and began to set up on the beach. They brought sun-block just in case of getting sunburn. They brought in a beach ball to play with while in the water. Ash decided to not swim for now, because he exercised first and then built a sand castle.

Jasmine helped Ash build a sand castle and they became closer as friends as time passes by. Ash joins the girls in the water as Jasmine continues to build sand castles. The girls splashed Ash with water and afterwards took a break and they wanted to find someone who can surf, be that as that may they couldn't find a surfer till about ten minutes after one arrives.

They asked the man on how to surf, the man tried as hard as he could to teach them till about 1 hour when they finally learned how.

After learning surfing lessons, the group decided to leave the beach because it was getting late. As they changed to their normal clothes Ash decided to take them all out to eat.

The perfect restaurant he saw was this somewhat fancy restaurant that had like five star meals. In Ash's wallet he had over 85,000 Poke in his wallet.

He told the girls to go back and get in their best dress they had, Ash wore the best suit he had. They go to the fancy restaurant. They ordered the omelet du fromage (cheese omelet) and they look around in the restaurant saw a statue of a Milotic squirting out water.

They saw many trees and statues in the restaurant. They received their food about ten minutes later after they had speculated the place. The food tasted very well and it looked well done to them. After Ash paid the bill and left the restaurant with the girls, they decided to spend some time in the park alone.

Ash vowed to protect them if anything happens to them they looked up in sky and saw the many stars in the air. They saw a shooting star and they all made a wish upon it. After they made their wishes they all wishes they all looked at the clock that was nearby and saw it was 11:30 PM.

They all thought it was getting late and that they should head back to their respective homes. Knowing that Jasmine would be home alone, Ash decides to sleep at her gym again so she can have someone she can talk to when she was lonely.

He wanted to do anything to make Jasmine happy and not feel alone so Ash told the other three girls to go back to the Pokemon Center to sleep as he will stay with Jasmine, this really brightened up Jasmine's night so much that she ran with the boy to the gym and locked the gym up for the night.

They both got out of their fancy clothes and put on pajamas. As a thank you Jasmine gave Ash an unexpected kiss to which they both blushed, but were too tired to say anything about it so they decided they were going to talk about it tomorrow, as Ash and Jasmine went to bed and they both said goodnight.

I have gotten Pokemon X, so these stories might take a while to come out sometimes. Sorry, for the mishap, but I will see you next time.

HiddenPokemonTrainer


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jasmine and Ash's Date

What the title says is what this chapter is about there is more than one date Ash is with hes not dating anyone if you are asking he is a single individual looking for love like the girls are, this chapter shows you what I'm saying if you don't get it PM me.

The next morning Ash found some breakfast near him, and saw Jasmine in a maid's dress. She had did this for Ash to be nice to him. Ash thanked her.

Ash: Thank you, Jasmine.

Jasmine: You are very welcome.

Ash: Why are you wearing a maid's dress?

Jasmine: Oh, I see you noticed this… The reason why is cause I want to spend the whole day with you and only you.

Ash: Ok, but what about that kiss from last night why you kissed me?

Jasmine: The kiss was for coming to the gym and not letting me not be so alone for the next day which is today. I solemnly thank you Ash. So I wore this maid dress as a thank you.

Ash: You're welcome, but why you wish for a whole day to spend with me?

Jasmine: Ash its cause I really love you and wish to be with you alone for one day it's all I asked.

Ash: Ok, I'll spend the whole day with you, but I need to call the other three and see what they say.

After Ash ate his breakfast he called the other three girl to see what they think.

May: I think it's a good idea for you two to bond more as friends

Dawn and Misty: I agree with May, but you will also have to spend a day with each one of us Ash. (Winking)

Ash: Sure, just so it would be right for me to be with you guys as I am being with her for just today.

Ash went to go tell Jasmine the news that they can hang with each other for the whole day.

With that said Jasmine gave Ash a huge hug and got dressed after taking a shower and Ash did so as well.

(May, Dawn, and Misty's POV)

The three girls were in the Pokemon Center thinking about their future dates with Ash. The girls were thinking of how romantic he has become within the few days. Today the all went to a shop in Olivine City to get the perfect dress for their dates.

(Back with Ash)

Ash was putting on his clothes for his date with Jasmine. He decided to take her on a walk in the forest and have a picnic while close to the water. Ash puts some food he made for the picnic inside this basket and waited for Jasmine to come out.

After five minutes of waiting, Jasmine finally came out with this beautiful dress she had bought the other day. She had saved this day just for Ash.

Ash: You look very pretty in that dress Jasmine.

Jasmine: Thank you Ash, I did this all for you because I love you.

Ash: Thanks for doing this all for me then.

The two left the gym and Jasmine closed it for today, Ash and Jasmine walked inside a forest where they see a lake. Ash and Jasmine has a picnic with her there at the lake. They set it up the picnic there at the lake.

They began eating the food Ash had made for the picnic, after eating the food, the two took their shoes off and put their feet in the lake and sat beside each other. They watched the lake and how calm it was with all the Luvdisc swimming and jumping in and out the water. Jasmine laid on Ash's shoulder as you would lay your head on a pillow.

The two looked at each other and talked.

Ash: This was the perfect spot for our date; I picked it out just for you. Because I understand your feelings for me and I'm willing to share it between us. This is because I love you Jasmine and will always respect and care for you.

Jasmine began to blush over the emotion she was given from Ash; she loved the raven hair boy a lot and hasn't been thinking about no one as much as Ash, she loved having May, Dawn, and Misty as friends, and didn't want them hurt if Ash ever dated her for real.

Jasmine: Thanks Ash, you make me really feel loved when you hang out with me I appreciate that a lot. That's why I love you for, which is for always being there when I need you I wish I had that type of best friend or a boyfriend who wouldn't leave me. You see not many guys or anyone at all come here for the gym anymore just for sights. I really want to be loved by a guy who will love me for my personality not my looks.

Ash: Anyone can be that lover; you are a very beautiful girl. Your personality is the best one any guy would be looking forward to have, don't be sad if you are alone all the time if you ever need me just come to me I'll be there as soon as possible. You'll find that someone Jasmine don't worry you will and he will love you and respect you and forever be with you.

Jasmine: I think you are the one for me Ash; you are so nice to me that I wouldn't mind to be your girlfriend forever.

Ash: That's nice to know Jasmine, good to know how you truly feel for me, but at the moment I will have to have date the other girls before I can make a right decision to the one who will be my girlfriend, oh and by the way. This whole time I acted like I knew so little about woman and more about Pokemon to just play hard to get so they didn't know my feelings in the past.

Jasmine: Oh, so how did you feel for me back then when we first met?

Ash: I had a slight crush, but it wasn't a huge one. Misty was trying her hardest not to say she liked me then, but she did cause girls I know learn to try to be hard to get except that one girl I met at the Johto League who fell in love with me. I wonder how she is doing. I hope she doesn't still have that crush, Misty got all jealous when she first came to love me.

Jasmine: So Ash was getting girls before he even left Johto hm. Ash you need to pick a girl who will try not to cheat on you or have a huge crush that they would stalk you.

Ash: I think Misty didn't want to travel with me just cause my Pikachu burned her bike, nor did May or Dawn, I think they actually used it as an excuse to get me to like them.

Jasmine: Ash had girls having crushes on him before they even traveled. That's funny how that all happened.

Ash: Yeah, I know.

They continue to look at the lake and the Luvdisc they looked at each other again and their faces grew closer until their lips touched and began to kiss, it was during the time when the sun was setting the mood in the air felt great, love was in the air for them two as they continue to hug and kiss each other.

They stopped kissing and got their shoes and cleaned up their picnic and began to go back in town. Ash put his arm around Jasmine shoulder to give her a slight hug as they arrive back in Olivine City and they were hungry again so they stopped by the Pokemon Center.

(Back with the three girls)

After hours upon hours of shopping the girls all bought a bunch of clothes they got from the shop, they were mainly beautiful clothes they thought would impress Ash. May bought Ash some new clothes for him. May and the rest left the store and went back to the Pokemon Center where they were met by Ash and Jasmine sitting at a table.

(Everyone's POV)

The three girls went to where Ash was and sat beside him and Jasmine and they began to chat.

Ash: So, what have you guys been up to this whole day?

May: We all went shopping for new clothes and I bought you this new suit that I hope you just adore it.

Ash: I love your gift May, thank you I will treasure it.

Ash gives May a hug for thinking about him as he was away with Jasmine.

Every single one of them began to talk about what they did today and how'd it go till they got very tired, as it was late at night and began to go to their respective places and sleep.

Jasmine slept in the Pokemon Center for tonight as it was closest sleeping area around there and so did Ash.

Ash gave them all a goodnight kiss and that was the end of their day.

Another beginning to more plots in the story which will lead to Ash's answer. If you like it do as much as you can to support the story. Thank You.

HiddenPokemonTrainer


End file.
